United States Marine Corps Warrant Officers
The United States Marine Corps (USMC) has five Warrant officer ranks. They are highly skilled, single-track specialty officers within the armed services. About The Marine Corps has had warranted officers since 1916, when the Commandant of the Marine Corps made a request to the Secretary of the Navy for the creation of two warrant grades, Marine Gunner and Quartermaster Clerk. Those appointed would be selected from the noncommissioned officer ranks. Today the role and purpose of the Chief Warrant Officer in the United States Marine Corps typically fulfills the responsibilities as a high-rank enlisted field specialist (in whichever particular occupation), but also with the additional authority, decisions, and command of a commissioned officer. The Chief Warrant Officers commonly provide their respective Marine units and sections of valuable practical experience, and extra level of technical proficiency. Such specialized skills not normally a commissioned officer would have the opportunity to achieve. Only active-duty enlisted (non-commissioned officers) are accepted into the program. Currently, there are two selection program distinctions, with each its own separate qualifications: administration-oriented or field-oriented. The administrative Warrant Officer Selection Program requires a minimum of eight years of active-duty enlistment (not commission), and achieved the rank and pay grade of Sergeant (E-5) or higher. However, the duties of an Infantry Weapons Officer is much more demanding. The Infantry Weapons Officer Program requires a minimum of sixteen years in the military occupational speciality of 0300, Infantry, and achieved at least the rank and grade of Gunnery Sergeant (E-7). When either Marine (administrative or field infantry) is selected for the program, they are given additional leadership and management training during the Warrant Officer Basic Course (WOBC), conducted at The Basic School, in Quantico, Virginia. Ranks Chief Warrant Officer First Class Warrant Officers and Limited Duty Officers are technical or warfare specialists beyond the rank of Master Gunnery Sergeant. Warrants hold specialty positions such as Maintenance Officers, Career Recruiters, Supply Officers, and Administrative Officers. Warrants hold ranks that fall between E-9 and O-1. To progress past W-5, the Warrant would have to promote to O-1 as an LDO. One is promoted to this rank based upon obtaining average test scores in the Warrant Officer Selection Program. Chief Warrant Officer Second Class One is promoted to this rank based upon above average test scores in the Warrant Officer Selection Program. Their duties generally are more specific and technical and require more leadership skills then that of CWO1's. Chief Warrant Officer Third Class One is promoted to this rank based upon superior test scores in the Warrant Officer Selection Program or average scores in the Infantry Weapons Officer Program. Those in this rank are expected to keep studying and apply themselves to excellence in order to make promotion to CWO4 which can happen to any of them at any time. And those considered to be lacking in commitment can be either reduced in rank or dismissed from the service at all. Chief Warrant Officer Fourth Class One is promoted to this rank based upon above average test scores in the Infantry Weapons Officer Program or by gaining distinction as a CWO3. Starting at this rank a special position in Infantry Companies known as "The Gunner" exist, this person is a Warrant with a special "bursting bomb" insignia on their left collar -- they are masters of every type of weapon in the Marine Corps, responsible for training, acquisition, and tactics development. They may even be a Force Commander's eyes in the field of a major combat operation. Chief Warrant Officer Fifth Class One is promoted to this rank based upon superior test scores in the Infantry Weapons Officer Program or by gaining distinction as a CWO4. They are generally in charge of a large number of enlisted personnel. Navigation Category:Military Ranks